1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to a brake interface to an electronic air brake (EAB) or magnet valve (i.e., electrically controlled pneumatic) and, more specifically to a multi-input brake enforcement module (MBEM) utilizing multiple switching power supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art locomotive air brakes, whether an EAB system or a magnetic valve system, require voltage on an input to hold off a penalty brake application. The EAB and magnet valve have different voltage requirements and, as a result, require individually monitored power supplies. Therefore, most brake interfaces are designed to interface to one or the other using a single simple switching power supply or use a mechanical relay method of interrupting power to initiate a penalty brake application. The use of a single apparatus to interface both the EAB and magnetic valve previously required a complex and complicated switching power supply. Furthermore, the use of mechanical relays in vital brake systems must be built such that failures, especially welded contacts, are highly improbable. In addition, mechanical relays must be inspected regularly and calibrated every two to six years.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that can interface to either an EAB or magnetic valve without any type of modification and without the use of relays. A further need exists for a system that periodically tests important components to ensure that power can be removed from the locomotive air brake system regardless of component failure and without disrupting operability.